FalseHonest
by Octavia Brown
Summary: A disinformative tale of how two lovers finally got together.  The false anecdote is comfortable while the honest one painful.  Both require reader discretion - obscene material, vulgarity and heartbreak ahead.
1. Preliminary Fabrication

_This follows on my previous story _BREAK _which isn't terribly necessary to read first, but may help explain a few things that are coming up. Blame Akai-Miko, she (or he?) put the thought in my head of what might happen on that day when Nanao liked Shunsui more than she felt annoyed by him. Of course, I didn't want to just write them running into each others' arms without some drama, but how to write drama that didn't depress everyone? Ah-hah, writing experiment time!_

_Notes: This starts with the smut. That's what the "False" chapters are. I'm debating more smut at the very end of the "Honest" chapters, there will be a warning if so._

_Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH. This fan fiction was written for the sheer joy of it (and for reviews) and does not constitute a challenge to the copyright holders._

This is how it was supposed to go. It was supposed to be very sweet, transpiring in a peaceful, considerate, mutually beneficial, not to mention very satisfying, way. In other words, this is NOT how it went down.

It started one mid-afternoon when Captain Shunsui Kyouraku was only minimally hung over and had wandered in to the office shortly after lunch, that much is true. And it's also true that while this wasn't especially early for him, he had expressed some amount – a tiny amount, to be sure – of interest in the day's work. Later on he wasn't quite sure why he'd asked, he would eventually muse that his Lieutenant was buzzing so pleasantly with a satisfied look that it sparked some curiosity in him. Lt. Nanao Ise, for her part, hid a smile as in recent months her Captain had on occasion taken to asking her direct questions that weren't leading but actually gave her room to answer from her own perspective.

As it happened, on this day Nanao had made excellent and quick work of the material in her inbox. She impressed even herself with her organization, working elegantly around any matters that required her Captain's personal attention. By the time Captain Kyouraku made his inquiries she had only about a half hour's work left and then several documents ready for his signature, initials and imprint – an estimated two hours' work if he was especially obstinate, 20 minutes if he didn't fight her or get distracted.

What definitely happened was that Nanao artfully blended her explanation of inter-squad deficit exchanges with charming visual aids using tea cups (some full of cold tea and others empty), two tins of tea (one with just two scoops left of a dragon blend and one half full of rooibos), four bokken, two empty scabbards and piece of paper, blank but for a cherry blossom sketched hastily in the upper right hand corner. As the performance proceeded Nanao slipped documents under that Captain's hands – one of which she had armed with a pen at a preliminary point – and encouraged him to sign as an interactive step to the demonstration.

The whole thing took about 45 minutes. At the end Nanao was slightly out of breath and a bit red in the face and her Captain wore a bemused look, though it was anyone's guess whether he felt at all informed or if he was simply entertained by his Lieutenant.

The fact remains that Nanao spent only another 15 minutes of gracefully accepting her Captain's praise of her explanation and handiwork to get him to put Squad Eight's imprint on the last two documents of the day and she was finally done.

Where it all fell apart was when, in her immense joy, she decided on an uncharacteristic expression of celebration and invited her Captain to join her for drinks, noting she should like to see other friends among the seated officers of warmly-acquainted squads for an evening of relaxation and camaraderie.

What follows immediately is a false account of what should have happened. Following upon that, please find the honest reporting of what actually transpired this fateful night and the several (painful) weeks after. It is hoped that the reader will be bolstered by the possibilities here, falsehoods though they are, and patiently endure the trials that are to come in the expectation of a satisfactory, and quite likely salacious, conclusion...


	2. False: How it Should Have Started

_Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH. This fan fiction was written for the sheer joy of it (and for reviews) and does not constitute a challenge to the copyright holders._

**The reader is reminded that the following is part of a falsehood – a deception, an untruth, an invention, a cruel misappropriation of facts for a comfortable narrative that simply never occurred, in short, a lie.**

What should have happened was: Captain Kyouraku should have gracefully and pleasantly accepted. He could even have used his preferred expansive movements and language to express his gratitude and sincere appreciation of Nanao's work and furthermore her generous spirit at inviting him to celebrate. Nanao was more than prepared for an overblown response to her invitation; had she gotten such a thing the evening, indeed the next several weeks, would have been far more pleasant.

If only Captain Kyouraku had helped Nanao summon the hell butterflies to issue invitations. He could have personally accompanied that beautiful young lady to The Dancing Hollow, spent time with nearly a dozen good friends and colleagues, eaten, drunk and been merry. He could have bought a round for the table, earning sonorous cheers – and more importantly a sweet, warm smile from his delightful second-in-command. He would have enjoyed compliments on his fine Lieutenant and squad and even received a couple of jealous sidelong glances from some certain Captains without such reliable subordinates. He could have enjoyed a swelling of pride as every single reveler made a point of thanking Nanao for arranging the impromptu night out, a few even embracing her and making it clear they liked being out on the town with her.

He would have received a quiet "I don't know what you did, but well done, Shunsui," from his best friend. He could have given Ukitake a sideways sly look before laughing and admitting he really didn't know how it had happened, but it was certainly enjoyable, no? Jyuushiro Ukitake would have laughed gently and wished his friend well.

As the evening wore on and the kitchen of The Dancing Hollow closed, several of the shinigami in attendance would have decided to call it a night, Nanao inclusive. There would have been a small contingent determined to shut down the night hours later at last call but Shunsui Kyouraku would have realized the wiser course of action, or perhaps more germane to a few unvoiced goals (which, nevertheless, were well known to his closest friends), was to walk with Nanao back to Squad Eight barracks. The fresh night air would have cleared their heads of the worst of the effects of sake, given their dinner a chance to settle, and the pleasant night sky would have given each the kindest benefits of a sweet April evening.

Shunsui and Nanao would have chatted about this and that, walking slowly and easily back to barracks. Nanao would have shivered a little in the brisk air and Shunsui would have been attentive and cavalier enough to offer his haori; Nanao would have been touched enough and cheerful enough from the lively evening that she would have accepted it gratefully. She would have been utterly unable to keep herself from smiling broadly as she wrapped the relentlessly pink garment about herself. Shunsui would have noticed and smiled as well but just happened to bite his tongue as he was formulating a teasing comment. On impulse, Nanao would have wrapped an arm around one of Shunsui's (silently grateful that he hadn't said anything stupid about her many smiles at him this evening) and he would have realized that keeping his comments to himself was yielding far more return than uttering every thought. Shunsui would have crooked his arm as a gentleman does and continued on speaking only on the general health and welfare of their mutual friends.

Some silliness would have begun once back at officer's quarters, where they would have stopped at Shunsui's rooms first. But upon seeing Nanao reach up to remove his haori, Shunsui would have insisted they walk the hundred feet down to her quarters lest she should take a chill walking that distance without the covering. Nanao would have shaken her head at the foolish idea but the warmth of the haori complementing the warmth of friends would have kept cold indignation out of reach and she would accepted a few more moments of her Captain's company with a small laugh.

At her door Nanao would have hesitated after turning her key in the lock. Anxious that her hesitation not be noted or any judgment of her be reduced due to that hesitation, she would have tried to cover it by rapidly removing Shunsui's haori. All too soon it would have been tidily folded in her arms. Nanao would have studied its dusky rose color in the moonlight with great intensity while trying to make up her mind about something. Shunsui would have tried to keep his peace for as long as possible but curiosity kept hounding his restraint and, really, hadn't he been good for long enough now? He would have spoken with as much temperance as he could muster, "Nanao?"

Nanao would have responded by dropping the haori to her side and stepping inside Shunsui's reach to put both hands around his face, cupping his cheeks. Her stomach would have been in a turmoil, heart rate galloping, pumping entirely too much blood into her head. She would have looked into his rich brown eyes and thought once again to herself that those eyes could melt glaciers. "Captain..." she would have uttered. "Shunsui..." she would have whispered.

Shunsui would have worked to steady his breathing, pacing himself to see just what the lovely lady had in mind; his hands would have circled about Nanao and met at the small of her back.

Nanao would have pitched her head back, pressed lightly to Shunsui's chest, and then closed her eyes to feel more intimately the scrape of whiskers against her hands. She would have inhaled softly (marveling at his scent of sandalwood, had he always carried that fragrance?) and slid a hand around to the back of his neck to pull him forward and down.

They would have delighted in the feel of each others' lips, one set full and sure and never without at least a hint of a smile, and the other delicate and soft and surprisingly insistent.

They would have luxuriated in the kiss until the strain of bending down gave Shunsui another idea. He would have dropped his hands hoping Nanao wouldn't dislike the idea too much and wrapped them around her bottom. The better to lift her to him, he would have imagined. Nanao would have been a little startled but given it only momentary notice as now she didn't have to balance herself on tiptoes and could concentrate on pushing fingers into Shunsui's loosely tied hair and wrapping a fist in his Captain's haori.

Shunsui would have pressed an arm around Nanao's upper legs to free one hand which would then have swooped low to pick up his haori, and then he would turn the knob on her door and sweep the both of them into her quarters. At this movement Nanao would have traced kisses down a cheek, over bristles, and along his neck.

**This prevarication continues...**


	3. False: How It Could have Continued

_Another round of our doubly fictional sexy tryst. Sorry if all the conditional clauses are such a bother...I actually didn't imagine how long this scene would go! (Gotta say: I'm not sorry if you can't tolerate my writing efforts, there are hundreds of NanxShun-get-on-with-it stories and this is the only one that's mine.) And yes, sorry Akai-miko, drama and angst are coming up, but not for a little while._

__Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH. This fan fiction was written for the sheer joy of it (and for reviews) and does not constitute a challenge to the copyright holders.__

****The reader is reminded that the following is part of a falsehood – a deception, an untruth, an invention, a cruel misappropriation of facts for a comfortable narrative that simply never occurred, in short, a lie.****

Once inside and with the door closed, Nanao would have pushed against Shunsui's shoulder to reach up and kiss him on the forehead before sliding down to regain her footing. She would have stepped to a lamp to turn on a light in the dim room. It would have cast a warm glow that revealed three other lamps Nanao typically used for her evenings at home. She wouldn't have bothered to light them.

Nanao would have stepped back to her Captain as he took in the neatly appointed apartment and taken a hand in hers. Shunsui would have taken a moment to toss his haori on top of a nearby desk (idly wondering what book it was that he had just covered) and then turned back to Nanao, hand moving to cup her chin. As much out of habit as because she really didn't like it, Nanao would have moved her chin to the side to avoid his hand, then to correct the impression of distaste she would have captured the hand with hers and moved the fingers to her lips.

She would have kissed each fingertip lightly, first the pinky, then the ring finger, she would have bit the middle finger on the very end and then, before he could react, licked the pointer finger and gingerly held it at the first knuckle between her teeth. When he moved she would have sucked on the finger, pulling it further into her mouth and then moved it out with her hand. At his sharp inhalation she would have moved back to his middle finger and repeated the process, taking a bit longer to suck, then pull out, then suck again. She would have searched out his gaze as she did so and taken no small amount of pleasure at watching Shunsui heave breaths through his mouth, eyes rolled back like he was studying the inside of his woven hat.

She would have moved the other hand around her back to pull him close and he would have returned to reality just enough to respond. He would have bent down to embrace her and groaned her name as intimately and purely as possible into her ear.

She would have shivered to hear it and allowed him to tickle her neck with his stubble as he kissed the tender skin. She would have loosed a hand to reach up and remove his hat, and send it flying to join its compatriot, the pink haori.

He would have felt encouraged to let his hands run over her clothing, over her narrow waist, kneading her buttocks and up over her thighs. One hand would have spirited over her hair and removed the clip keeping its severe shape. Neither of them would have been the least bit troubled as the hairclip clattered on the floor. She would have pressed her face into his chest, letting the fine hairs there tickle her nose while he ran his fingers through her hair. She would have let his scent again wash over her as she ran a hand over his chest and let it disappear under his kimono.

She would blink back a few tears spurred by the thought that she was finally getting both the respect and the romantic interest of the man she had respected and desired for decades.

At the soft sound of sniffling Shunsui would have put a hand to the woman's face and gently nudged her with a thumb so he could peer at her once more. Her luscious violet eyes would have seemed black in the dim light of the room, like great mysterious pools he wished to swim in, to traverse to whatever unknown country was on the other side where Nanao would accept him as well as all the power she had over him. Gently roaming fingers would have flicked his nipple and he would have been shocked once again to the present. A cocky grin would have greeted his refocused eyes.

Nanao would have pushed Shunsui into a gentle waltzing shuffle as one hand tugged his Captain's haori from a shoulder and the other loosened his kimonos from inside his obi. Shunsui would have caught on and let the Captain's haori slip to the floor as they stepped into Nanao's bedroom.

Shunsui would have taken over tugging his kimonos off as Nanao guided him to her bed, both of them noting their heart rates had kicked up another notch. Nanao would have been pushing Shunsui back against her bed when there was some resistance and the man bent over her, arms pulled back in mostly-removed kimonos and kissed her without touching.

She would have kept one hand in place, fingers putting almost no pressure on him, taking in the purity of the kiss, drinking in her lover, tasting him and making the moment the whole of her existence. The other hand, ever so slowly, like a thing forgotten, would have moved to her face and removed her glasses, setting them on the nightstand beside her bed.

Then he would have finally untangled himself from his kimonos. Resting against the mattress, he would have put a hand to the small of her back to pull her close while the other hand worked to untie her obi.

Nanao would have given free rein to one hand to wander over Shunsui's broad chest and back while the other hand was assigned to pull free the tie in his hair. If she hadn't already been overcome with lust, the feeling of muscles rippling under her fingers would have immediately lost her to animal instincts. As it was, she wouldn't have been able to hold back a moan that pushed its way through her mouth even as it was pressed against Shunsui's lips.

Shunsui would have broken into a grin and Nanao would have retaliated by licking his lips in quick little swipes. Shunsui would have engaged in the challenge by parting his teeth and flicking out his tongue at just the right moment to brush hers. He would have intended to keep up a battle in the neutral zone of lips but since she pressed in and sent her tongue after his in its own chamber he would have had no choice but to caress her tongue with his, even as he involuntarily groaned against her.

Nanao would have freed Shunsui's hair and pressed herself in and onto her toes again to run her fingers through it. Shunsui would have made a triumphant sound as her obi slackened enough to fall to the floor and he immediately commenced tugging on a kimono to expose a peach cream shoulder to him.

He would have moved to kiss and nip at Nanao's neck and move along her collarbone to her shoulder. She would have struggled not to wiggle too obviously as his stubble tickled her skin. Even though by now Shunsui would have known better than to say anything, he would have noticed and been amused by it. Of course she hated anything that reminded her of the child she once was, desperate to be seen as a grown woman, but her ticklishness could only have added to how sexy Shunsui thought she was.

Shunsui would have nuzzled her mercilessly, holding her tightly so she couldn't get away and frankly not minding that one hand was now tugging at his hair. Her whimpering laughs would only have spurred him on, as would have her torso (sadly still covered) pressed against him wholesale as she tried to push away only from the collar up.

He would have been very impressed that she never resorted to begging him breathlessly to stop, even though that would have been his objective, and after a few minutes he would have regarded her option to plunge a hand into his hakama and take hold of his manhood with considerable respect, the sort reserved for a masterful opponent. In the moment that it would have happened, however, Shunsui would barely have caught a tiny growl from Nanao before the shock of delicate fingers around his privates elicited a long, low gasp from him.

He would have opened his eyes to spy Nanao biting a lip as she lightly stroked his swiftly hardening length with one cool finger. Shunsui, ever amenable, would have resumed kimono removal of his partner with fewer sidetracks into tickling her. This would have necessitated the removal of Nanao's hand from his pants, regrettable but for a greater cause.

Shunsui would have moved languidly but fluidly as he removed her clothing, black kimono and white, and then hakama. His hands would have come to rest on her thighs as he regarded the beauty before him in bra, panties and...tabi and sandals. With the softest laugh, both for the incongruity and the simple fact that they had not taken the time to remove their footwear when entering the abode, Shunsui would have collected Nanao in his arms and sat her on the bed. Then he would have knelt and gone about removing her shoes and socks before quickly tugging off his own.

He would have taken the time to study the bare feet, noting the contours of the toes and imagined that he had never seen better. He would have set himself to kissing and loving her toes and would have been overjoyed to hear Nanao whimper and moan softly as she twisted in her seat. But he would have gone too far in licking and kissing the arch of one foot when his stubble again sparked the involuntary response and Nanao pushed at his face with her foot and fell back in her bed in gales of laughter.

Shunsui would have laughed at himself a little as he pushed himself off the floor and looked down at the young woman struggling to regain her composure. She would have wrapped her arms around herself and tucked her feet to her side as she tried to take long breaths to control the spasms of laughter. Shunsui would have straightened up as Nanao managed to breathe mostly steadily and got onto her knees to face him. He would have then taken the moment to study her underwear and noted they were matching white with orange-red bird of paradise flowers. He would have grinned to realize it was the Squad Eight insignia. And then he would have reached to collect her in his arms.

She would have put a hand to his chest but he would have stopped its movement with a hand of his own. Looking into her eyes he would have chosen to dive then; he would have gambled everything saying, "Beloved, I've never heard you laugh before."

And she would have sucked in a breath at his words and trembled. She would not have been able to remove the shock from her face.

Shunsui would have waited (patience, he would have realized, was a latent skill), taking his fill of Nanao's bottomless eyes.

She would have whispered, "do you really...?" Her voice would have cracked and they both would have realized it had been quite a while since they had spoken aloud. She would have swallowed and her pale skin would have started to flush a soft red.

Shunsui would have taken heart from her lack of motion to pull away, though he would have to forcefully keep in mind that it was the surprise that could have contributed to her inability to look him in the eye. He would have put his lips to her brow. "Of course," he would have whispered. "How could I not?" A litany of praises would have run headlong into the backs of his teeth as he was never more certain than now that his poetry would hinder his expression. Another time, he would have promised his poet soul.

Nanao would have closed her eyes, imagining she needed to think, but nothing would have come. She would not have been angry for she would have run a quick checklist of the chances this was another in a long line of foolish or miscarried attempts by Shunsui Kyouraku to curry her favor. But every analysis would have returned the same indication: He wasn't joking.

Luscious lips, soft for those of a man, would have brushed over each closed eye. Nanao would have felt Shunsui shift against her. She would have moved her face against his. "Shunsui..." she would have been unable to continue and bowed her head in shame.

The warm hand at her back would have spread and offered her comfort which she would have accepted gratefully. "Ssshh" would have been Shunsui's response. "Do only what you're sure about." He would have whispered. "Say only what you're sure of."

**This mendacity continues...**

00—00-00

And please forgive any sentences ending with prepositions. I dimly recall my English teacher saying there were exceptions for style.

And two more notes, after the fact - Happy New Year! May 2012 be more exciting and less annoying than 2011 or any year previous! Also, there's a NanxShun drawing on DeviantArt that influenced some of what I wrote in here. Naturally I can't find it any more but I thought the image was so sexy I had to work it in.


	4. False: How It Would have Concluded

_Ah the end of this section. It may take a while to get going on the next section. I apologize, and by way of saying sorry this chapter is extra salacious and also long. Anyway, toward the end I switched out of conditional tenses to the normal imperfect past. It suits my experiment, but I hope it's not too bewildering. In that section I make some references that might not make sense ("Nanao-kun") unless you've read my previous story "Break." I don't think you have to stop and read the other story first, but it wouldn't hurt._

_**Note: ** I mean it. This is the smutty chapter. I make no apology. I'm blushing enough as it is!_

* * *

><p><strong>Immediately previous:<strong> Nanao couldn't quite respond to Shunsui calling her "beloved." He told her to do & say only of what she was sure.

Nanao would have taken a moment to rest her head on Shunsui's shoulder, one hand pressed tightly to his back and one over his heart. She would have reviewed her actions and her words thus far.

She would have come to a conclusion that let her proceed as follows: She would have straightened to put her lips level with, indeed against, Shunsui's, and she would have used both hands to untie his obi and push down his hakama so that they pooled around his ankles. Then she would have leaned back, tugging on his arms, so that he would join her on the bed.

At minimal pressure from her hands, Shunsui would have been arranged on Nanao's bed, head on a pillow, hands folded over his belly, hips parallel to the sides and covers pushed below his feet. He would have looked at her expectantly and then eyes would have flown wide as she tugged his shorts down his legs – he would have lifted himself as necessary to aid in the removal, of course. He would again have been surprised when Nanao looked at him once more with a face he couldn't read, and then went to minister to his tool with her mouth.

Nanao would have taken it in both hands and dipped her head to the tip, licking up the precum and then popping it into her mouth and popping it back out. Shunsui would not have kept the groan quiet. She would have moved one hand to his balls and clutched at them, careful to aim her nails away but push in with her knuckles. Shunsui would have scrabbled at the bedsheet for something to grab onto while his hips bucked. She would have kissed his hardness up one side and licked it down the other until it glistened. She would have again played with the head for a little bit and then, without warning, taken almost the entire length into her throat. She would have wrapped a hand firmly around Shunsui and kept it pressed against her lips as she slid up and down the length, sometimes to the tip so she could kiss the end and sometimes as far down as she could go without gagging.

Shunsui would have put a hand to his head and grabbed a lock of hair, his toes would have been curling. He would have found he'd put a hand on Nanao's back and felt her bra strap under a thumb. In desperation he would have wrapped his fingers in her hair and tugged upward.

Nanao would have released his manhood and sat back on her ankles. She would have unceremoniously wiped her mouth with the back of one hand and looked at Shunsui. He would have looked at her, almost awestruck, as faint moonlight filtering in through a window set off her delicate cream skin. He would have whispered her name and noted that he didn't want it all to end too quickly.

She would have bent to him, kissing him deeply and accommodating herself over him. He would have run both hands up her back and side, only to stop at her bra. Without interrupting their kisses he would have unhooked the catches on the strap and cleared the full length of her spine of any covering. He would have run the fingertips of one hand up and down her back, once again enamoring himself of her fine skin. Then with both hands he would have reached to the twin straps on her shoulders and softly slid them down to her arms. She would have pushed off of him so he could keep pulled them down. When he reached he point parallel to the cups of her bra he would have switched to tugging at the material to the sides of her breasts until she was free of it.

Nanao would have sat still, tummy tightened, and studying Shunsui's face. She would have felt self-conscious, knowing she wasn't flat but still not among the more well-endowed female shinigami. By the night in question, which did not transpire the way it is reported here, she would have struggled to not fret about her natural bustline but still maintained some anxiety that she might be judged and found wanting.

If that night had gone other than it did, it could be that Shunsui would have appeared to be judging her breasts from the way he stared at them. Nanao would have sat rigidly under his gaze, fighting the urge to throw out her chest. After what was really only a few moments he would have hoisted himself up onto one elbow and wrapped an arm around her, pushing her onto her back and under him. He would have positioned his nose exactly in the valley between them, over her sternum and inhaled deeply. The word "perfect" may have have then been softly uttered as he exhaled.

Nanao would have relaxed significantly then run her hands along his beautifully muscled shoulders and down as much of his back as she could reach. She might have let her eyes drift closed only to have them shoot open again when she felt a nipple get flicked by a tongue. The other breast would have been cupped by a hand, ever so slightly calloused, and it would have been treated gently while the first breast was alternately suckled and teased about the nipple. It would have felt perfectly lovely to Nanao and she would have arched her back and sighed repeatedly. Shunsui would have then started flicking both nipples in alternate, using both tongue and fingers, and Nanao would have lost herself in moans of pleasure.

After a few minutes of such ministrations, Shunsui would have trailed kisses and bites gliding over her skin, down her ribcage, over her tummy and lower abdomen and paused at her panties. There, at the fold in the juncture of her thighs, he would have nuzzled the fabric and delighted in the scent of the wet material. Nanao would have had to work very hard to pace her breathing, already accelerating at the heat of his face against her tenderest parts.

Shunsui would have run his hands against her thighs, up her sides and to her breasts, then slowly brought them back down to her panties. He would have hooked his fingers over the elastic waistband and pulled. Nanao would have shivered ever so slightly and then pressed up at her pelvis to aid the removal. Shunsui would have sat back on his heels, gently looming over Nanao. And both lovers would have taken the time to study what they could see of each others' bodies, each immensely pleased at the sight.

Shunsui would have slowly dipped his head to her pelvis and laid a kiss on the neatly trimmed curls. Nanao would have sighed in response. Then she would have hissed in a breath as his fingers pressed into the divide and parted her thighs. She would have gulped as she felt him arrange himself, parting her legs so he could lay soft kisses against the sweet-smooth skin of her inner thighs. A giggle would have quietly reached his ears as he again tickled her with his whiskers. He would have immediately taken her mind off of it with a tongue stroke to her clitoris, with rather electrifying results.

Nanao would have pressed her head back against her pillow and moaned, a hand grasping the edge of the mattress. She would have spared just enough of her mind to avoid kneeing Shunsui in the ribs. Her breathing would have become labored as Shunsui pushed one finger and then a second inside of her. As he started flexing and curling them she would have writhed quite without concern for where her knees went – Shunsui would have had to use his torso to keep them pressed down. Nanao would have resorted to guttural babbling as Shunsui began alternately licking and sucking at her bud while his fingers did their work.

As much as she would have liked to prolong the pleasure, Nanao would have quickly found her back bowing of its own accord as she listened to the alien sounds of her own pleasure pouring forth from her. Shunsui would have been more than a little amused at the juice coating his fingers as his beloved caterwauled in the throes of orgasm.

Shunsui would have lapped at her as Nanao continued to thrash and then stretched himself alongside the quivering woman. He would have spoken using sweet, soft tones, "Nanao, beloved." Her eyes would have pressed shut, a line appearing in her brow as she tried to control herself. "Darling, I have to pull away for just a moment. But I will return directly." Shunsui would have lowered himself to place a deep kiss on her mouth, heedless of her own wetness still coating his mouth.

Nanao would have mewled lightly as he pulled away but used the opportunity to at last establish mastery over the nerve endings that had been firing relentlessly. Shunsui would have taken the space of three breaths to find what he was searching for in the recesses of his clothing.

At the edge of the bed Shunsui would have stood with a condom in its wrapping and made quick work of taking it out and applying it. He then would have used the remaining moisture on his fingers as lubricant before rejoining Nanao.

To Nanao, the sight of Shunsui crawling to her would have appeared as nothing other than a huge, elegant cat, proud and mighty, taking ownership of a kill. To Shunsui, the sight of Nanao nestled in her bed, a hand covering one breast as her mysterious eyes watched him, would have appeared as nothing more than a powerful and exquisite sorceress who had him in her thrall.

Shunsui would have positioned himself over Nanao, kissing her deeply and unhurriedly as he accommodated himself between her thighs. Nanao would have have wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders and run the top side of one foot along one of his legs, savoring the feel of his hair and muscles.

Shunsui would have used one hand to move his cock up and down her slit, wetting it more and encouraging Nanao to rotate her hips to meet him. Then he would have placed the head at her entrance. He would have to fight down the emotion and arousal choking him in order to whisper to her, "ready?"

"God, yes."

He would have slipped himself in, slowly but steadily, quite unwilling to hurt her but maintaining control over himself by only the thinnest of threads. He would have groaned as her tightness only barely let him enter and he felt her struggling under him to loosen her barriers. Her own groan would have almost harmonized with his as the delicious pain flushed heat throughout her body.

Nanao would have lifted her legs to wrap them around Shunsui's hips, urging him on. Shunsui would have bit back curses as felt himself buried almost completely and desperate for more. He would have pulled out slowly, noting that Nanao was nearly panting as he tightened his gut and held his breath. He would have pushed in again, faster, making Nanao cry out and for a moment he would worry about hurting her. He would have barely paused when nails digging into his back and a growl from the woman below him convinced him to carry on.

Nanao would have taken on the pace of Shunsui's thrusts and matched her breathing – not to mention vocalizations that were part whimpering moan and half formed words cried out – to them. She would have rejoiced in taking Shunsui into her and worked to press herself into him, a hand wrapping itself in his hair, lips and teeth running along his neck.

Shunsui would have found a point when, pounding into Nanao and no longer constrained by worry, the pressures inside were building to a fever pitch and he realized he had to decide if he wanted to end soon or not. In the midst of words like "yes" and "God" and "fuck" muttered into his neck he would have thought that he might have heard "love you."

Too far gone to stop just yet, Shunsui would have sought out that gloriously vulgar mouth and kissed it. Nanao would have responded to the kiss and then followed up by biting his lower lip, paying only a tiny amount of attention to the pressure she put on it.

A lustful laugh would have met her mouth as Shunsui stopped the movement in his hips. He would have pulled away just enough to get leverage to roll onto his side and then his back, pulling the wonton woman with him.

Nanao would have found herself straddling Shunsui, his length pressed between them. She would have lightly stretched her lithe body over his, enjoying how his hairs brushed her breasts, as she pushed a kiss against his mouth. She would have teased his lips apart with a darting tongue and when teeth made room she would have enticed his tongue into her mouth once more with tormenting curlicues and ticklish feather soft swipes. She would have taken the occasion of Shunsui's tongue in her mouth to suck at it, inciting him to growl and tighten his chest and belly. The movement of the muscle would have been felt by Nanao and she would have joyously writhed against him before establishing control over herself.

Nanao would have given a languorous sigh and then reached back with one hand to arrange Shunsui's manhood once again in proper position. She would have lifted herself and then with a roll of the hips slipped his length once again inside her, letting a heavy breath escape as she did so. Her spine would have lengthened as she sucked in a deep breath and put her hands to Shunsui's chest. Then she would have shakily let the breath out and begun lifting and lowering herself ever so slowly. Shunsui would have kept his hands at her waist and a firm grip on his lust. He would have borne the length and breadth of his pleasure as well as the pleasure of sharing the blissful moment with his beloved.

Nanao would have have carried on a languid, torrid pace, beautifully torturing herself and her lover, as she put her hands to the bed beside Shunsui's shoulders. She would have laid kisses over his chest and up to his neck and when Shunsui craned his neck, left several on his face as well. As the pressures welled up inside her, breathing would have become somewhat more difficult. Her sighs and moans would have increased in volume until she accepted that there was no more time to be taken. Nanao would have then began pushing herself down and jerking up again with greater insistency, almost trying to push herself into Shunsui. For his part, Shunsui would have put a hand to her backside, matching his pumping to her frenetic pace as best he could. He would have felt particularly urged on by how Nanao's tightness pulsed around his manhood and he knew it was imminent.

Nanao would have given a short, guttural howl, "Shunsui! Oh, God!" which would have set the man off with a growl. She would have spasmed over him, face pressed furiously into his collar as she groaned, while he growled, pressing her to him and slamming himself into her as he came.

**00—00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**

If that was how the night should have gone, here is how it might have ended.

The lovers rolled to their respective sides of the bed, panting and sweating, though each sent out a hand to hold on to the other. Nanao laughed a little and breathed deeply. She never allowed herself to get this careless, this sweaty and bedraggled. Shunsui's breathing came back to almost normal and he grinned. He turned his head to Nanao. He thought he'd never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. His body returned to a normal state and he sat up with a groan.

Shunsui twisted to look at Nanao; she gazed up at him dreamily. Just how many years had he wished to see that look on her face? It hardly felt real. He leaned on an elbow to give her a quick kiss. "I'll be right back." Then he slipped off the bed and into the bathroom.

Nanao wanted to hold herself and shake. She wanted to jump up and down and sing. She wanted to laugh and dance. This was too ridiculous to be true. She simply couldn't keep from smiling. She could here noises from the bathroom. The toilet flushed and water ran. Presently, the door open and Shunsui returned, presumably having removed the condom and cleaned himself. He walked to her completely naked as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He rejoined her on the bed and pulled her to his side.

Shunsui reached over and swept some strands of hair out of Nanao's face. "I suppose I should be honest and admit that I've called you 'Nanao-kun' in the office these recent months, but in my mind you've remained 'Nanao-chan.'"

Nanao huddled up and looked into Shunsui's eyes. She wore a smaller smile but still she couldn't seem to get rid of it. She said nothing.

"Will you hold that against me, darling? I've already admitted you are my beloved. Is that consideration of you likewise unwelcome?"

Nanao lowered her eyes. Words had a way of making her feel officious, speaking would bring back the stickler for the rules. The feel of his hand on her shoulder, his smell, just looking at him made her want to burn every book of rules in the Seretei. How could she reconcile the two impulses? "Shunsui... how was tonight even possible? I mean, I spent the day working like mad without you around and then you drifted in like you remembered at the last minute that you run this place. How... why tonight?"

"Yare yare... My love, I learned long ago not to question happy things that happen and just enjoy them. Looking for answers is a desperate game and usually leaves a person feeling unsatisfied even when they reach their goal."

"But..." Nanao frowned. "Doesn't it feel like this should be impossible?" She reached out a hand to Shunsui's warm chest. "All the things that had to happen in one particular order, our decisions that had to go a certain way – doesn't it seem like the odds are highly stacked against this happening all in one day?"

"Nanao..." Shunsui's voice was as sober as it ever got. "I'm not the one for figuring out probability; you're probably better at math than me anyway. But I've been around a while and what I've figured out is the odds against any one particular thing happening are always astronomical until you get close. Then you see events that lead to it and it seems like it was always meant to be."

Nanao considered this. "Okay, but don't you think tonight felt particularly...unlikely? What about the day led to tonight? Getting my work done? Going out drinking? Borrowing your pink haori? I don't regret a minute of it, but just feels like... I don't know...like a maze where there was only one way to go at every turn."

"Beloved, I'm glad you don't regret a minute of it, but must you be so eager to deconstruct and analyze the night?"

"I like it when you call me 'Nanao-kun.'" Shunsui looked at Nanao, taken aback at the abrupt return to his original subject. "It makes me feel like you respect me. ...but, I guess you can leave that in the office, if you must. I only intend to call you 'Captain Kyouraku' when there's anyone else who can hear." With that she pushed herself up to lean into the broad man and lay a kiss on his lips. She hovered over him for a moment. Then she reached up and kissed his forehead. Seeing his eyes were closed she moved down to lay a kiss over each one. "Maybe," she whispered, "if I can figure out what was special about today I can make sure it happens more often."

Shunsui growled out a laugh and threw his arms around Nanao, knocking her back onto her side. She gave a startled laugh and then snuggled against him. He held her tightly. "I do love you, my darling Nanao-chan. May I be struck blind and deaf the day I fail to respect you."

Nanao wanted to speak but again felt it wasn't right. She turned her head and pressed her lips to Shunsui's collar. The word "love" caught in her throat. It was the last little inch of her that she had yet to give to the man and for some reason she wanted to hold on to it a little while longer.

Shunsui lay a gentle kiss on top of Nanao's head. When she was ready she would say what she had to say. He had learned at least that much. He reached down toward his feet to pull up the sheets and blanket and wrapped them around himself and his beloved.

_Here ends the subterfuge. The reader is reminded that the following pitiless chapters are a regrettable, yet faithful, account that started the evening alluded to in the above deceit. It carries on through the ensuing disheartening weeks. Should such a dismaying report be cause enough to dissuade the reader from continuing she should not be held in poor regard. Even if it's a really good story. We can't all have a stout heart and enduring demeanor, of course._


End file.
